Stage 3-10
Select-Stage Name: Al Hammara Temple Map Name: Jewel of Rodesia Summary *Difficulty: 3~4/10 * *Time to Complete: 5-20 mins. *Plot Summary: Eir, Sieg, and Dainn are going to confront Daru to stop his plans to absorb the Jewel of Rodesia Terminologies *Daru Run - A try at the stage. *Daru Farming - Continiously doing stage 3-10 for Daru Equipment. *Speed Run - Attempting to finish 3-10 as fast as possible, for one reason or another. *Leecher - A player who hides and stands somewhere while everyone else does the work. *Buffs - Spells/Skills that increases the parties stats. How to get through the Stage, Tactics and Strategies *Conserve your life - Life's Important, and it's easy to die to any of the minibosses if you're careless. The faster you die, the faster your party will be alone with Daru. *Wait for your party to get in position for the minibosses. Alot of people hate it when people rush to the miniboss, potentially killing somebody. This remains true for Daru, wait for everyone to ready their MP/HPs, or if the healer has any Buffs they want to cast. *When dodging the temple guardian dolls, slowly watch for openings, do be afraid to move back to take an opening or just rush along the top side and wait for heals if you're HP is high. Stage Detailed Guide At first, proceed south. Take out the sand scorpions. At the next area you will have to defeat some Temple Enemies. These can be killed easily, but be careful of the Temple Guardian enemy as they have a ranged attack which can quickly do large amounts of damage. You will reach a split road. You can get any way iff you kill any monsters will the way unlockt. Kill the temple guardian dolls in the next area. After is a short battle with some orcs and a Orc Witch Doctor. You may or may not want to take out the smaller enemies, but the Witch Doctor is easy. Then, you are faced with yet another split road. Its the same as before. Continuing on, you reach a horizontal stretch you must run where there are invincible, left to right moving temple dolls. Just dodge them (They move in a sine-wave fashion, albeit a broken one). The next area has a few enemies to kill. After that, you are faced with a battle with Lache and two temple guardians. A strategy is to send two fighters after Lache, with another person holding off the guardians. If the guardians die, all focus to Lache. a Healer should keep watch of all players. Lache fights like a Dainn/Seig. Watch out for the crescent sword blast. After, take out yet another Witch Doctor(By itself). Should be easy. Monster List, and Strategy Sand Scorpions - Easy to hack up. Gather them up and attack them all. Temple Guard - Has 2 attacks. One is where it does a jump forward and stuns everyone around the place where he lands (AoE). The other is where he shoots his arm out, pushing you away and knocking you down. Temple Guardian Doll - Has one primary attack the doll spins with its arms out, close range attack don't seem to work during this attack. One strategy involves knocking it down and doing a down attack on it repeatedly. Orge Lord - Same as the one in Stage 1-5 but has one extra attack, he does a double axe handle(wrestling term for the method of which you hold a heavy axe 2 hands on the handle) on the ground that dazes you. Orc Chicken Witch Doctor - Same as the one in Stage 3-6, Just spam attacks on it while behind him and while he is casting his self destructing chicken rod. Other Orcs - The Stage has other types of Orcs seen throughout the game. Lache - You'll fight Lache right before Daru, he has 2 Temple Guardians with him. Lache is glitched; you can trap him against a wall and all he'll do is jump up and slash, take the hit and just do AAAA with a knight or theif, avoid the last A because he might get a crescent sword on you. You can also try chaining AAAA attacks on Lache with 2 or more people. As soon as person 1 finishes his set of AAAA, the second person will add on to person 1. If you really want to get through Lache quickly, try comboing him if possible. Daru - The boss. He has 2 forms. Most of his skills appear to take form of some of the skills Seig has. Most of Daru's skills are very avoidable becuase they have a moderate cast time. Daru Area Strategies and Tactics Daru is a two stage fight. The first stage is more developed around melee combat. The first thing you should do is to kill off his mobs. They don't respawn on a timer, they're summoned mobs. He summons them at a % of HP. I'm not sure which, though. One move he'll charge you and do a downward blow to the ground you're at. If you can dodge it, he'll have some down time. This is when you attack. Your other option to deal damage is to hit and run, using your ranged magic skills to damage him periodically. If you exploit both of these, you can beat his first form quite easily. During his second form he regains all of his lost HP, and he has AoE attacks. His charging blow that you exploited earlier is no longer exploitable: now it shoots out a wide area of magma tracers that look sort of like something pacman would eat. You should just run away from it. Hit and run. Credit to theflea on Forum: Once you get into the Daru Battle itself, your best ally is running away. Try and follow BEHIND Daru and when he stops spam him with "A" or perform a skill attack. The healers should try to follow a party member while doing some range attacks. While your moving to avoid his melee attacks attack some of the Orcs or temple Guadians he summons. IMPORTANT TIP GET DARU DOWN TO HIS 2ND FORM AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!!! Once Daru gets down to his second form he can only summon 2 Temple Guardians at a time. Daru's Attacks *Daru jumps into the air and when he lands the ground becomes a pit of fire. **SOULTION: Run as far away as possible and stand against the far wall. *Daru's Second attack is his Melee attack of 3 attacks **SOLUTION: Avoid Anyway possible!! *Daru's 3rd attack is where he swings his axe and where it hits the ground a ring of fire forms. **SOLUTION: Run to the side and spam him with "A" attacks or a few skill attacks. *Daru's 4th attack is where he jumps and twists in the air, when he lands he emits orange circles and when the circles explode the release orange flamming balls. **SOLUTION: Run to the nearest wall, the balls should miss you if your against the wall. Tipps *Keep Lache in the air for as long as possible *Save your mana and try to preserver your lives. *Spam daru with skill attacks and with "A" attacks as much as possible Monsters and Drops * - ? * - , , * - ?, ?, ? * - * - , * - ?, ? * - ?, ? *'Lache' - Lache's Soul Stone Credits *Guides Used: **theflea's Tips, Daru info. **Previous Versions Stage Guide, Daru Info *Format Used from Stage 2-10 *Touched up by LuniaHelper - Last edited 4/07/2009 << Stage 3-9 Stage 1-1 Legend >> or Stage 4-1 >> Category:Episode 3